Party In a Graveyard
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Final Prompt for Spoby AU Week. When Toby can't get hold of Spencer while she is in Ravenswood, he panics and goes to search for her. What he finds and what is revealed, is the last thing he expected.


**Free Choice**

Toby sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his phone. By his estimation (and the phone's certainty) he had tried calling Spencer nearly five times since she had bid him farewell and gone off to Ravenswood with the girls.

A town that was about as frightening and mysterious as a horror novel. He hadn't objected to her going there, only because he knew that she would have the girls with her for backup.

Now he couldn't reach her. His heart pounding out the beat to a classic rock tune, he tried calling one of the girls with no response.

Sighing, he hitched his bag up on his shoulder, stuffed his phone in his pocket and headed out.

There was no way that he would leave fate to chance, and let something potentially happen to her when he could have prevented it.

The town was only an hour from Rosewood, allowing him ample time to get there if he broke a few traffic rules in the process.

By day the town was frightening, by night, it had upgraded to downright horrifying as he looked out his window at the various, gaggles of people walking by him.

Some dressed as skeletons, some dressed as some distorted version of a ghost. Curiosity striking him, he followed them at a distance, wondering if they would lead him to where the girls were.

Parking his car outside a marked cemetery where the other residents seemed to be flocking, he got out, looking around at the marked graves and the party that seemed to be going on around them.

Taking out his phone again, he dialed Spencer's number that was already on speed dial. No signal. His confusion deepening, he walked into the only building that bordered the cemetery, hoping that maybe he would find his answer in there.

"Spencer!" he called, using his phone flashlight to search around the darkened building. "Spencer!"

Walking up a pair of rickety steps, he jumped when his phone suddenly chimed with a new message. Brows knitting together, he looked down at the message.

_Better find her before I do-A_

Breath hitched in his throat, he continued on his journey, searching through each room before admitting defeat, and moving on to the next. When he came upon the last room of the building, he hesitated, not sure he was ready to find what was waiting for him.

"Spencer!" he called, walking confidently into the room, even though his steps faltered slightly in time with his racing heart.

A figure lying prone on the ground, caught his attention. "Spencer," he breathed, scrambling over to her side.

She was unconscious. Her bottom lip bleeding profusely, her eye sporting a fresh shiner, as he took out his coat to dab at her lip and eye.

"Spencer," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Honey, wake up now."

Feeling around the back of her head, he could feel a small bump underneath it. Possible concussion. Sighing, he made sure her pulse was strong, before he drew back and let her wake up when her body was ready to.

It didn't take long.

"Toby?"

"Hey. Welcome back," he said, helping her into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said, stretching out her muscles.

"You were knocked out pretty good."

She nodded. "Do you have any water?"

"No, but we can get you some when you're feeling well enough to stand-"

The words died from his lips as she effortlessly stood. Though she was a bit shaky on her feet, she had stunned him by getting up so quickly.

"You were saying?" she prompted, arching an eyebrow.

He faltered. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I got attacked, guy knocked me out."

"I figured that," he said dryly, as he led them out of the room, making sure he had an eye out for any unseen attacks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, once they had reached the bottom level of the building, and were out in the open air.

"I tried calling you. There was no answer, I assumed something had happened to you."

"Smart call," she said, teasingly bumping him as they walked back to his car.

"So what's this town's problem?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Well, from what I can tell, they're way too comfortable stomping over the dead."

"Obviously."

* * *

Her main concern was finding the girls. Being separated from them in a place, with a town that enjoyed stomping all over their dead, was not ideal. Still feeling a little dizzy from her near death experience, she clung tightly to Toby's arm as they reached his car.

"Spencer, where do you think they are?"

"I don't know. We got separated from Hanna. They're trying to find her."

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged one shoulder as she looked through her phone. "In how many ways do you want me to tell you no?"

He sighed, reaching for a bottle of water he had stashed there. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks," she said, as she unceremoniously drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Where could they be?"

"We'll find them."

Memories that had previously been foggy, were coming back to her in spurts as she recalled what Mrs. Grunwald had told she and her friends right before the party.

"I have to tell you something," she said, shifting her position around to get more comfortable.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her her for a brief second before refocusing his eyes on the road.

"We saw Mrs. Grunwald tonight. The woman that told me that she never knew Ali."

"What did she say?"

Spencer took a deep breath, feeling a cold chill circulate in her spine at the memory of what had been revealed. "Alison is alive."

"How do you know?"

"She pulled her from the ground."

They both fell into silence after that-each focused on their own thoughts as they carefully kept an eye out for her missing friends. When they saw a small group walk across the street, their car screeched to a halt.

"Finally!" Hanna said, once Spencer had thrown open the backseat door for them to clamber in. "We've been looking for you!"

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked, looking over at Toby.

"He couldn't get hold of me," Spencer explained, "he came looking."

"Just in time, too," Toby said.

"At least you're okay," Emily said.

"I know."

* * *

**I so enjoyed doing this Spoby AU Week. I got to write so many wonderful stories and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who supported me through this. In particular, thanks to SpobyTreegan who is, without a doubt, one of the sweetest people I've ever talked to, and has continually supported me and my stories. **

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
